


It's Been Written In The Scars On Our Hearts

by cumberbatched



Series: Supernatural One Shots [2]
Category: SPN, SPN family - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Reader - Freeform, Don't you dare think that there is anything past or present that I would put in front of you, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Love, Reader-Insert, Roadhouse, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, argument, just give me a reason, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberbatched/pseuds/cumberbatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an exhausting but successful hunt you planned to enjoy a drink at the nearest roadhouse only to run into the guy who broke your heart. Will everything work out in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been Written In The Scars On Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is inspired by: "Just Give Me A Reason".

It had been a long day. As you sat down at the bar and ordered your beer, you exhaled. You had been hunting a bunch of werewolves for a few weeks now. Tonight when you had finally found their location, they had just turned a kid. Couldn’t have been more than 13 years old. Man this job sucked sometimes.  
You took a sip of your beer and looked around the dirty roadhouse. There were a few bikers in one corner with a huge cloud of smoke surrounding them, over at the pool table a young guy was getting crushed by a man who clearly had spent the majority of his life in places like this one. At the other side of the bar, by a table in the corner sat a tall guy with another man wearing a trench coat in what seemed to be a deep conversation. Your jaw dropped as you recognized the two men: Sam and Cas. You contemplated going over there to say hi. You really had missed them but if they were here it probably meant that the other Winchester was somewhere around here too. You got up from your chair and walked towards the exit. You thought you had made it out until you heard a familiar voice behind you.

“Leaving without saying hi?” You turned around to see Dean with a smirk on his face although you thought you detected a bit of hurt in his eyes. 

“Hello,” you said, not looking directly at him. “I have to go, but say hi to Sam and Cas for me,” you walked out and started walking towards your car. You felt tears starting to fill up in your eyes, making your vision blurred. When you were a few feet away from your car, you heard the door open again.

“Hey (Y/N)!” You stopped but didn’t turn around. You didn’t want him to see you like this. “What?!” you yelled back. You felt a hand on your shoulder turning you around so you now faced the man who had broken your heart. He was hesitant and didn’t say anything.

“What?” you asked once again, this time with some anger in your voice. He looked down at his feet, kind of reminding you of a little kid being yelled at by a parent. “What do you want Dean?” you said while wiping a tear away from your cheek in a furious motion. You always seemed to cry when you got angry and you hated it. You hated feeling like this. You hated the way he had made you feel. And you wished to God you could hate him too. That would make things so much easier… But you just couldn’t. He looked deep into your eyes and stepped closer.

“No! Don’t do that!” you stepped back. “Don’t you dare do that…” You pointed at him with a shaking finger. “You broke MY heart. So don’t you dare step any closer.” Dean looked up from the ground and into your eyes. Something had changed in them. They now mirrored your anger.

“Do you think I wanted to, huh?” His voice was cold and as he took one step forward, you took one back. “Do you think I wanted to go? I HAD to! Okay, and where I was going you just couldn’t follow. It was too dangerous. You would have gotten hurt and I just wouldn’t be able to live with that.”

“And you think leaving me alone in some shady motel room in the middle of Michigan without even a note didn’t hurt me?!” Tears once again started falling down your cheeks. “You know, I consider myself to be a good hunter. I have fought all kinds of monsters and seen things, which would keep most people up at night. I’ve had all of the bones in my body broken, hell, I nearly had my heart ripped out once. I’m pretty sure that would have hurt less than what you put me through!”

“What I put you through?!” Dean again stepped closer and you backed into your car. “I was trying to save you!”

“Well, congratulations! I’m still alive…” You both went quiet.

“You know… I thought I didn’t mean anything to you when I woke up alone in that bed. You made me feel worthless and even after I convinced myself that it would be better to hate you. I just…” your voice broke. “I just couldn’t.”

You felt a warm hand on your cheek. A pair of tender lips met yours in a light kiss. Your hands went up to cup his face as they had done so many times before. When the kiss broke you let your foreheads rest against each other. “Besides Sammy and Cas, you’re all I’ve got. Don’t you ever think that you don’t mean anything to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making this into a longer story. Maybe write about how they met and fell in love... If you want more of this, please let me know. :)
> 
> Update: I've started on their story. It's called ""Were We Doomed From the Start?" - Dean Winchester and Reader"  
> I hope you'll like it!


End file.
